Fire-Breathing Turtles
Fire-Breathing Turtles is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Turtle Warriors. The crew originally started on the Midnight Ocean. History Fire-Breathing Turtles was originally founded as an eighteen and over crew on 22 August, 2005. The initial pirates in the crew came from the crew Penguin's Pride. Later when Penguin's Pride disbanded, Fire-Breathing Turtles began accepting crewmates that had a mature attitude, were willing to work hard and knew how to have fun. Public Statement The turtle sat in its shell till he heard the jinkle of gold coins. He poked out his head and breathed the hot flame, and all but the gold turned to ash. And this is how the turtle got his first ship. Ahoy All! This be a crew of friends, so sail with us before asking to join. We be the Fire-Breathing Turtles. We set sail from Fire Island, a hidden island from all ye scallywags. We have trained on the hot volcanic crags to be a fierce crew that will take yer POE. Ye may think "they are only turtles", but then ye will see us suddenly at yer side breathing fire from our cannons and boarding yer ship. Fear not we will leave yer ship intact- that is if ye don't upset us by having no POE. This be a game, and we get into it. If ye be wishing to join this fun loving crew, give me a tell. Just as in the old days, when ye sign the articles with this crew, ye will be considered a full member of the crew. If ye be needing to contact any of this crew ye can send a carrier pigeon to Firebreath@fireislandpirates.com saying which member of the crew ye need and how they can reach ye. The crew member in question will be alerted to the birds arrival and thanked heartily for getting fresh meat to us out at sea. Promotion Requirements *Pirate: Once ye subscribe to the game, and sign the articles (join the forums) ye become a pirate in our crew. *Officer: Sail with us a little and make sure ye can have fun with us. Once we see that ye can handle most of the ship puzzles ye will be asked if ye want to start yer training (This can be via stats or by the duty report). *Fleet Officer: Once ye be an officer for a few weeks and show interest in planning crew events ye will be made a fleet officer. Ye must also prove that ye are trust worthy. *Senior Officer: Once ye have been a Fleet Officer for a short time and have a feel for how the crew works ye can request a vote for Senior Officer status. Offline all the Senior Officers work with the captain to make the crew they best they can (in game we have turned off the voting because it takes to long-but everything is approved with SO's first), so ye will need to show that ye want to build up the crew and host and play in crew events. External Links Fire-Breathing Turtles crew forums